Romanticly Tragic
by myheartyoursoul1
Summary: Hermione has been hiding a lot from her friends and family for a few months now, what happens when she is head girl and Malfoy i head boy? HGDM rated for sexual content, rape and suicidal tendencies.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione dear could you please go wake Ginny for me" Mrs.Weasley  
asked. "Of course Mrs.Weasley" Hermione replied smiling the same fake  
smile she had been using with just about everyone for the past month,  
since the day she had been brutaly molested, the day she lost her  
innocence to some sick bastard that she didnt even know. "Thank you,  
dear" Mrs.Weasley said, as she went back to making breakfast for all  
the Weasleys, (minus Percy) along with Harry and Hermione.

Half an hour later, everyone within the Weasley household was sitting  
at the Breakfast table. Almost everyone looked as if they were going  
to fall asleey over their plates of Bacon, eggs and toast. Just as  
Ron was decided to bring up his favorite topic of conversation since  
Harry and Hermione had arrived at the burrow a week prior, whom would  
make head boy and Girl, an owl made its way in through the open window  
beside them, followed by another, each had two hogwarts letters,  
telling Ginny, Ron, Harry And Hermione what books and materials they  
would need for the up and coming year at Hogwarts. To no ones  
surprise Hermione's letter also contained a letter of congratulations,  
telling her that she had recieved the position of Head girl for her  
year. When she Realized that Neither Harry or Ron had been made Head  
Boy, all she could say was, "Oh, I wonder who head boy is, I hope it  
is someone i get along with, considering I have to share a common room  
with him." She said."Ooh I do hope it isnt that stupid ferret, Malfoy" at this  
thought She cringed, and thought to herself that Professor Dumbledore  
would never do that, he just couldn't.

Meanwile at Malfoy Manor, Draco, along with his parents, Lucius and  
Narcissa was sitting down to a dinner prepared by the house elfs, when  
a single tawny owl arived, bearing a letter with the Hogwarts crest,  
as he opened it, he saw the meaningful glance from his father as to  
tell him that if he didnt make head boy he would be in for the beating  
of a lifetime, Draco was scared shitless by this, however he would  
never let on to his father his true feelings, if he did the beatings  
would just be worse. so he sat their, in utter fear, opening the  
letter explaingin to him what he would need for his final year at  
Howarts, and on the next sheet of parchmant was a letter of  
congratulations from professor Dumbledore, telling him that he had  
been made head boy. Upon reading this he breathed a sigh of relief.  
After showing the letter to his parents he let his thoughts trail off  
to who he may be sharing a common room with, his first thought would  
be that anyone would be better than Pansy Parkinson, but on second  
though he remembered Granger, and he thought "Filthy lillte mudblood,  
if she is head girl I am going to make this year hell, no mater what i  
have to do, my father will kill me if i don't"

(the folowing day in Diagon alley)

"Ooh, Hermione come here, its just make up, and you look great!" said  
Ginny after walking out of a new store that had been added to Diagon  
Alley. She had somehow managed to talk Hermione in to going into it,  
and furthermore into getting a makeover. Hermione thought that she  
looked terrible, but then again she always though that, despite the  
protests of Ginny. Over the past year and especaily the past week and  
a half she and Ginny had become extremly close, although Hermione was  
still close to Harry and Ron, it was just nice having a girl to talk  
to.

Did he just see Hermione? no, he couildn't have, that can't be  
Granger, she is to hot to be Granger. After having settled his  
internal battle he dicided to to go and talk to the girl standing with  
the little Mini-Weasel. "Hey there sexy, what do you say you and I  
go 'get to know each other'" Draco said. "What the hell do you want  
Malfoy" Hermione said. how does she know my name? thought Draco.  
"Hello, Ferret boy, what did you want" asked Hermione getting more  
upset by the second. "Nothing you filthy mudblood, why would i talk  
to you, get away from me, you are contaminating my air" said Draco.

(Hogwarts Express)

"It is so nice to be going back,I feel likeI am going back to my  
home, not just school." said Harry as he, Hermione, Ron and Ginny  
boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I know, I love it at hogwarts, I'm going to miss it after this year" said Hermione, half distracted.  
She was getting looks from a lot of guys, however she assumed they were  
staring at her in disgust, there was no was any of those guys could be  
looking at her interested, especialy the one she just realized was  
staring. Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n-I just want to say sorry for the long wait, I know I suck... I hope to have the next chapter up soon, life is hectic lately and I cant send it to my Beta right now, so If you want the next chapter up by some time tomorow but without my beta looking over it i will post it but i am terrible with grammer and i wont catch all of my typos, and once again i am sorry fot the major mess up on my part, let me know what you think in a review. thank, and a special thatnks to those who reviewed my 1st chapter, and of course to my beta Yep Thats Me... you rock darling. I heart you.


End file.
